


dipper joins ISIS

by ShinyGhost



Series: the kill me chronicles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Terrorism, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGhost/pseuds/ShinyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher is the leader of ISIS, and Dipper is a new member that he found on craigslist </p><p>kill me</p>
            </blockquote>





	dipper joins ISIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catslur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslur/gifts).



> for whynot death  
> because i wanna die
> 
> 500+ views and fanart will be made
> 
> THIS IS A JOKE GUYS
> 
> ITS JUST A PRANK BRO

"allahu ackbar, friends!" Dipper chanted among the group of the isis members, waving an ak-47 in the air 

"shut up string beanie!" a man in the crowd yelled, throwing a bomb at him

dipper dodged and did 360 noscope with his ak-47

he dyed

bill cipher took notice of dippers freaky fresh moves and yelled out to him

"boy with the poppin fresh moves, fuck me!" 

dipper 360 noscoped into bills asshole and the two fucced and succed all night 

at the round two point of the sexxy, dipper shoved his ak-47 up bills meme-hole and shot him and whispered into bill's ear as he bled out of his asshople

 

"its just a prank bro"

 


End file.
